An Unrecognized Second Chance
by ilanowise
Summary: After Draco Malfoy is deaged, a caretaker must be found for him to remain at Hogwarts.When Ronald Weasley recieves the job, he's more than a little surprised. No slash. Warning: Spanking in later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/n: I've never actually written a cp fic before, but I'm trying my hand at it now. I don't think there'll be slash, the discipline is strictly gen. No spanking in this chapter though. I hope you enjoy!

An Unrecognized Second chance

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was not perfect death eater material, no matter what his father might say. Even with his naturally arrogant nature, elitist views, and sadistic tendencies, he just didn't have the 'hey-look-at-me-I-can-kill-people-and-not-care!' look to Voldemort. And he'd been looking for a reason to not initiate the boy for years. Now with Lucius in Azkaban after failing a mission, he finally had one.

To his other followers it would look like he was trying to get back at Malfoy Senior by killing his son; no one would suspect he'd wanted to get rid of the boy for a very long time. Except maybe Severus. His potion's master had that uncanny way of seeming to know his real motives. Not that Voldemort could ever prove it; Severus Snape was one of the most skilled Occlumens the wizarding world had ever seen.

The Dark Lord, no matter what that bumbling fool Dumbledore said, did not fear death. He was just arrogant enough to believe he could elude it, and he had plans for his immortality. His followers knew that. They didn't know about his Horcruxes, but then again, they would never know about those. So for all they knew, he had yet to achieve everlasting life. Which was why he assigned Draco Malfoy the task of brewing a potion that would make death an impossibility. What the boy didn't know was that it was the potion that was impossible. Or maybe he did. It didn't matter though. The punishment for failure was death.

---Death Eater Meeting---

"Now young Draco, you are aware that you have been granted an…unconventional initiation?"

"Of course, My Lord." There was just too much of a smirk for the tone to be considered respectful. That boy was far too cocky for his own good.

"And, you know that if this concoction of yours is unsuccessful, you will, without question, die?" If one didn't know Voldemort better, they'd say he was actually concerned for the boy's welfare.

"I was made well aware of the terms, My Lord," he answered shooting a dark glance at Slinsky, an outer ring death eater who had for some reason seen a need to use physical force to explain the consequences. The infuriating man did nothing but smile slyly back.

This spawn of Malfoy couldn't be very intelligent, the Dark Lord mused to himself. Surely he realized that the manner in which he was speaking was insolent. If he thought that he would normally allow that tone he was sorely mistaken, and if the boy wasn't going to die tonight anyways he would already be writhing on the ground from Crucio.

"Then I take it that this means your tests proved successful?" the Dark Lord inquired.

A flush and touch of nervousness appeared for the first time that evening in Draco's face. But his answer was clearly heard. "I didn't perform any tests My Lord."

"My my. Aren't you the confident one?" This child really didn't know what he was doing. Another reason he would make a horrible death eater. "Very well. We shall simply have to test it tonight."

A slow but deliberate question was voiced. "And how will we know if it works?" It took a moment to realize that Severus had been the one to ask.

"My dearest potions master, we aren't checking to see if it works. We're checking to see if it _doesn't _work. To make sure that there aren't any unpleasant…_side effects._"

A brief nod from Severus was all he got to confirm that he heard him.

Smoke swirled in hypnotic patterns above the cauldron, a faint blue potion simmering. It could be anything, but the Dark Lord didn't recognize it off the top of his head, so it was very possible that the Malfoy child had created it himself.

A pale, long-fingered hand gestured to the cauldron, a pointed look was directed at Draco. "Drink."

The touch of nervousness was gone. The boy truly was confident in his abilities. Without hesitation he drew the ladle from the pot and drank deeply.

A hush fell among the Deatheaters. Eager eyes were trained on the son of the most favored of all servants. The tension was most definitely palpable.

Nothing happened, well, at least at first.

Just when everyone was sure the whole event was just as anti-climactic as it appeared to be, Draco began to get smaller. And smaller. And smaller. Until he was approximately the size of a six year old child.

"Just as I suspected," murmured the Dark Lord. "You can put together all the ingredients that promote youth in any order that you want, but you never end up with anything more than a de-aging potion."

In a manner that was so off-hand it was almost comical, he spoke to his followers. "Kill him."

But before any Deatheater could so much as raise their wands, Severus Snape had gathered up the now very young form of Draco Malfoy, and disapparated away.

Miles away in Hogwarts, a man and child popped onto the grounds, both slated for death.

---Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry---

"Get out of my way! I need to speak to the headmaster!" Never mind that there was only one other person in the obscenely large hallway, Professor Snape was upset, and he was going to be as loud as he bloody well liked.

Wishing that he had had more than that one poor first year student to vent his frustrations on, Snape arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and after naming the correct sweet, made his way up the spiral staircase.

Spelling the door open and wondering briefly why it had only taken an Alohamora, he burst into the room for once too upset to enjoy the far too rare occurrence of taking Albus Dumbledore by surprise.

"Can I help you, Severus?" the headmaster asked warily.

Dumbledore listened intently as Severus recounted the entire evening, omitting only the incident in the hallway.

He finished his tale, and stood waiting. Dumbledore would have the answer. He always had the answer.

"I'm afraid he must be sent back home. There is no way we can care for a child as young as he appears to be. We don't know the state of his mind. Does he know that he is really sixteen, or does he believe that he is a young boy? Is he still capable of retaining the curriculum, or has his attention span and maturity shrunk to match his current age?"

"He isn't going to sleep forever Albus! We can learn all these things when he wakes up! There's no need to cast a verdict so early on." Severus was slowly but surely raising his voice. The boy couldn't be sent back home. He just couldn't.

"Even if his mind is that of a sixth year, he is far too small to use any of the facilities. He can barely reach the door. He would need a constant caretaker. None of the faculty can be spared. He will simply have to return to his manor."

"His mother will be dead Albus! And if he goes back, so will he." No doubt about it. Snape was definitely shouting now.

"Then unless you can find a student that you trust and that I approve of, we will have to come up with something else."

"You aren't going to approve of anyone I pick and you know it." This wasn't fair.

"And you know that any Slytherin in this circumstance would be unsuitable." It was true. Severus did know it.

"And of course, you want a Gryffindor. Harry Potter, I'm assuming."

Dumbledore frowned. "No, that poor boy has more on his plate than he can handle right now. But a Gryffindor would be most appropriate, I do believe."

"What about Ronald Weasley?" Snape couldn't believe he was asking that. "He's had experience with children. He's seen his mother take care of his siblings anyway." Yes the boy was petty. But he was also the best friend of Harry Potter, and he was far too noble to allow Weasley to take advantage of the situation."

"Actually, Severus, that's not a bad idea. I'm sure he wouldn't object if you were to, let's say, offer him extra credit in potions." Dumbledore smiled innocently.

Snape ground his teeth. "Fine. We can talk with him in the morning. I'll let Draco stay in my chamber for tonight. If he wakes up…I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Very well Severus. See you in the morning."


End file.
